My Imagination Friends
by Wonwoods
Summary: Namaku Hong Jisoo! Umurku empat tahun. Aku ingin bercerita tentang temanku. Kata orang-orang, temanku ini adalah teman imajinasku, tapi sebenarnya bukan! / Hong Jisoo / Yoon Jeonghan / Inspired by The Story of Lisa / Seventeen / Creepypasta! / DLDR


My Imagination Friends

.

Warning : All of Joshua's POV. Bayangin aja kalian baca ini kaya seolah-olah ada anak kecil yang masih polos yang story telling di depan kalian.

.

Halo selamat siang, namaku Hong Jisoo, usiaku empat tahun. Aku adalah siswa di taman kanak-kanak di Seoul. Aku bukan orang Korea asli loh, aku ini half Amerika Korea.

Sekarang, aku ingin menceritakan persahabatanku dengan temanku, namanya Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan. Biasanya aku memanggilnya noona karena dia lebih tua dariku, jadi aku harus sopan dengannya.

Jeonghan noona ini baik, dia selalu menemaniku bermain bahkan ia selalu bersamaku ketika aku sedang bersekolah. Dia menemaniku di dalam kelas. Tapi, semua temanku bilang kalau aku gila. Sebenarnya aku tidak gila. Mereka bilang aku gila karena sering kali mereka melihatku berbicara dengan Jeonghan noona.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua orang benci dengan Jeonghan noona. Jeonghan noona adalah orang yang baik.

Oh! Aku ingin menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa berteman dengan Jeonghan noona. Saat itu, aku baru saja pindah dari Amerika ke Korea. Saat aku baru saja tiba di rumah baruku, aku melihat Jeonghan noona berdiri sendirian di depan rumah tetanggaku.

Lalu, aku menghampirinya tanpa sepengetahuan Mommy dan Daddy. Saat aku menghampiri Jeonghan noona, dia terlihat terkejut. Lalu dia bertanya seperti ini, "Apa kau bisa melihatku?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, mengedip beberapa kali lalu mengangguk. Saat itu aku langsung mengulurkan tangan dan mengajaknya bersalaman. Kau tau, saat aku bersalaman dengan Jeonghan noona, aku bisa merasakan tangan Jeonghan noona yang sangat dingin.

Saat itu, kupikir Jeonghan noona kedinginan karena dia hanya memakai baju tidur panjang yang terlihat tipis. Jadi aku menggandeng Jeonghan noona untuk ikut bersamaku. Aku . mengajaknya memasuki rumah baruku. Padahal, penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan oleh Mommy, tapi tangan Jeonghan noona masih dingin. Wajahnya juga sangat pucat. Aku khawatir jika Jeonghan noona akan sakit.

Mommy kemudian menyuruhku untuk berganti pakaian di kamar baruku. Aku mengangguk, lalu aku mengajak Jeonghan noona ke kamarku untuk melihat lihat kamarku. Jujur saja, saat itu aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kamar baruku. Tapi aku yakin pasti akan menyenangkan seperti kamarku saat di Amerika.

Awalnya kupikir Jeonghan noona terus terusan diam karena tidak tahu harus apa. Aku mengajaknya berbicara terus terusan setelah itu. Tiba tiba, Jeonghan noona bilang padaku kalau dulu dirinya tinggal di rumah ini dan kamarku sekarang adalah kamarnya yang dulu.

Saat aku tanya di mana Jeonghan noona tinggal, dia bilang bahwa dia masih tinggal di sini, di bawah tanah. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya apa, apa keluarga Jeonghan noona tinggal di ruang bawah tanah? Kenapa mereka tinggal di ruang bawah tanah? Bukankah itu sangat panas?

Aku bercerita pada Jeonghan noona kalau aku pernah tidak sengaja terkunci di dalam ruang bawah tanah saat aku masih tinggal di Amerika. Hanya sebentar tapi rasanya sangat panas. Aku bahkan sampai berkeringat. Bagaimana dengan keluarga Jeonghan noona yang tinggal di ruang bawah tanah.

Jeonghan noona tertawa pelan. Dia bilang bahwa aku ini anak yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia juga bilang dia akan jadi temanku selamanya. Aku senang sekali saat Jeonghan noona bilang seperti itu.

Satu minggu kemudian, mommy pulang dari toko bunga dan memberiku bunga matahari. Aku anak laki-laki, tapi aku suka bunga. Mungkin aku akan jadi flor.. flor.. flor itu loh orang yang sangat suka bunga dan mempunyai toko bunga. Aku lupa namanya.

Setelah aku mendapatkan bunga matahari kecil, aku mengajak Jeonghan noona untuk ke halaman belakang untuk menanam bunganya.

Halaman belakang rumahku sangat luas sampai aku bingung harus menanam di mana. Oh, aku melihat tanah yang kosong di samping kotak pasir tempat aki sering bermain. Aku akan menanam bunga mataharinya di sana.

Saat aku sudah mengambil sekop di gudang, Jeonghan noona bilang aku tidak boleh menanam bungaku di situ. Dia bilang, "Jisoo-ya. Jangan tanam bunganya di situ. Ayahku sedang tidur nyenyak di dalamnya. Jangan usik ayahku saat tidur!" katanha seperti itu.

Karena aku menghormati keluarga Jeonghan noona, aku tidak jadi menanam bunga matahariku di taman belakang. Aku hanya memindahkannya ke pot plastik yang sedikit lebih besar daripada plastik hitam yang berisi tanah ini.

Saat makan malam, aku bercerita pada daddy kalau aku punya teman baru. Aku sudah bilang pada mommy kalau teman baruku adalah anak perempuan yang baik. Tapi mommy hanya tersenyum. Sementara daddy bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh terlalu sering bermain dengan anak perempuan.

Setelah aku selesai makan malam, daddy bilang padaku bahwa aku harus mengajak temanku untuk mampir ke rumah. Aku sedikit bingung. Setiap hari kan Jeonghan noona tinggal bersamaku. Setiap hari juga Jeonghan noona bertemu dengan daddy. Kenapa daddy tidak bisa melihat Jeonghan noona?

Aku duduk di samping daddy, dan bilang bahwa sekarang Jeonghan noona sedang duduk di samping kananku lalu daddy tertawa. "Jadi, temanmu itu teman khayalan? Teman imajinasi? Baiklah daddy tau itu. Hai temannya Jisoo, senang bertemu denganmu," kata daddy setelah aku bilang bahwa Jeonghan noona sedang bersama kita.

Keesokan harinya, aku mengajak Jeonghan noona ke sekolah. Saat aku ingin menceritakan tentang Jeonghan noona kepada Ms. Choi, Ms. Choi justru marah kepadaku. Dia bilang bahwa Jeonghan noona tidak nyata dan itu hanyalah teman imajinasku.

Saat itu, Jeonghan noona sedikit kecewa. Aku melihat dia menundukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Aku merasa kasihan saat Jeonghan noona sedih. Semua orang bilang bahwa mereka tidak bisa melihat Jeonghan noona. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat pelajaran, Jeonghan noona berkata bahwa dia menyembunyikan penghapus papan tulis. Mungkin itu salah satu cara Jeonghan noona untuk mengekspresikan kekecewaannya.

Sekarang tanggal tiga puluh Desember. Itu artinya sekarang adalab hari ulang tahunku yang ke lima. Mommy sudah memesan beberapa pizza besar. Katanya untuk teman temanku yang akan datang nanti.

Setelah aku menunggu sangat lama, tidak ada satu orangpun yang datang ke rumahku. Saat mereka sudah sampai di rumahku, mereka kembali pulang saat sudah berada di halaman depan rumahku. Mereka juga meninggalkan kado yang mereka bawa di depan halaman rumahku.

Saat aku membuka kado yang aku terima, aku mendapatkan dua action figure tokoh superhero kesukaanku, satu mobil remote kontrol, satu robot keren, sepasang sepatu sekolah, dan uang sebesar dua puluh lima ribu won. Wah aku bisa membeli action figure lagi dengan uang dua puluh lima ribu won yang aku dapatkan.

Jeonghan noona ikut senang saat aku mendapatkan banyak hadiah di hari ulang tahunku. Aku dan Jeonghan noona bermain hingga sore. Senangnya.

Saat sudah masuk tahun pelajaran baru, di hari pertama tahun pelajaran baru, Mrs. Choi tidak masuk. Dia absen. Sebagai gantinya, ada seorang guru cantik, Mrs. Moon. Saat jam makan siang, Mrs. Moon memberikan kami satu bungkus biskuit setiap siswa. Aku berharap Mrs. Moon menjadi guru tetap di kelasku. Dia sangat baik.

Aku bercerita kepada Mrs. Moon kalau hari ini aku mengajak Jeonghan noona ke sekolah lagi. Kupikir Mrs. Moon tidak akan mempercayai keberadaan Jeonghan noona, ternyata dia justru bilang seperti ini, "Kalian sepasang teman yang kompak ya. Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat kawanmu, tapi aku yakin dia akan menjadi teman yang baik untukmu."

Salah satu temanku, namanya Choi Seungcheol, dia anak yang nakal menurutku, dia sering menyembunyikan kotak pensilku. Kadang-kadang juga mengambil penghapusku saat aku menulis.

Aku meminta Mrs. Moon untuk mencarikan kotak pensilku tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia bilang mungkin kotak pensilku sudah benar-benar hilang kemudian dia memberikan pensilnya kepadaku. Dia benar-benar guru yang sangat baik!

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan Jeonghan noona berjalan jalan. Kami pergi ke taman bermain, ke toko yang menjual makanan manis, dan ke banyak tempat, sampai pada akhirnya aku baru sadar bahwa sekarang sudah gelap. Aku lupa waktu! Saat itu, aku sangat takut untuk pulang. Aku takut nanti daddy akan marah kepadaku. Tapi Jeonghan noona bilang bahwa aku harus pulang karena besok aku masih harus bersekolah.

Benar saja, saat aku sudah di depan pintu rumah, aku melihat daddy berdiri dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Daddy menatapku tajam. Aku takut. Daddy tiba-tiba bilang padaku, "Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh bermain dengan Jeonghan. Dia itu tidak nyata! Cepat masuk!"

Mulai saat itu, Jeonghan noona sudah tidak pernah lagi datang ke sekolah. Jeonghan noona juga sudah tidak menemaniku bermain mobil mobilan. Jeonghan noona sudah pergi. Aku sedih. Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya teman setia lagi.

Dua hari setelah Jeonghan noona pergi, Mrs. Moon mengumumkan sesuatu di depan kelas. Dia bilang bahwa Mrs. Choi tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke sekolah ini. Aku dan teman-teman sekelasku bingung, kami tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Mrs. Moon hanya bilang bahwa sekarang dia menjadi guru tetap di kelas kami menggantikan Mrs. Choi.

Entah kenapa, semua orang mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Daddy juga sudah sangat sibuk. Bahkan daddy sering melewatkan makan malam bersama kami. Aku kesepian. Hanya mommy yang selalu menghiburku. Mommy membacakan dongeng untukku, mommy bermain denganku. Mommy yang mengantarkan aku ke sekolah dan menjemputku saat pulang sekolah.

Sejak kemarin, daddy sangat sibuk. Hari ini mommy juga terlihat sibuk di dapur. Saat aku bertanya apa yang mommy lakukan, mommy bilang dia membuatkan kue kering rasa cokelat untukku! Rasanya senang sekali! Kupikir mommy akan sibuk sendiri ternyata mommy membuat cemilan untukku. Aku sangat suka kue kering rasa cokelat buatan mommy.

Lama kelamaan, hanya ada aku dan mommy. Aku merindukan Jeonghan noona. Aku merindukan daddy. Daddy sangat sibuk. Aku ingin bermain dengan daddy. Bahkan di akhir pekan, daddy tidak bisa pulang. Saat sore hari aku mendengar mommy marah marah di telfon karena daddy tidak pulang saat akhir pekan.

Aku tahu, mencuri dengar itu perbuatan tidak baik, tapi aku tidak sengaja mencuri dengar dari kamar mommy. Setelah itu, aku berjalan kembali ke kamarku dan menulis surat untuk Jeonghan noona. Semua yang aku alami aku tuliskan di kertas itu. Meskipun tulisanku sangat berantakan tapi aku yakin pasti Jeonghan noona bisa membaca tulidanku ini.

"Halo noona, aku merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukanmu! Kumohon kembalilah. Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang daddy dan Mrs. Choi lakukan kepadamu waktu itu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kembalilah. Aku tidak punya teman. Hanya mommy yang menemaniku. Mommy bilang dia percaya padamu. Mommy bilang bahwa kau teman yang baik untukku.

Saat aku sedang menikmati kue kering buatan mommy di keesokan harinya, aku melihat Jeonghan noona memasuki pekarangan rumahku! Dia kembali! Temanku! Aku sudah tidak kesepian lagi!

Dia duduk di sampingku dan meminta maaf karena sudah meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa teman. Dia berjanji padaku bahwa dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian lagi. Aku percaya dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya.

Aku bilang padanya bahwa daddy tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah ini lagi. Sampai kapanpun, daddy tidak akan pernah kembali berkumpul denganku dan mommy lagi di rumah ini. Lalu Jeonghan noona berkata padaku bahwa Mrs. Choi dan daddyku sedang tidur di dalam tanah seperti ayahnya yang tidur di dalam tanah di halaman belakang rumahku.

Aku berharap, suatu saat mereka akan bangun lagi.

.: END :.

2K17 / 10 / 12 - 10.42 P.M.

.

Annyeong readernim, maaf saya masih belum lanjut ff "Sunbaenim, Saranghae!". Saya bingung mau kasih lanjutan kaya gimana. Sebagai penebus dosa/?, saya bawakan kalian satu ff ga jelas (: Enjoy it!


End file.
